The Demon that is Taller than the Hunter
by Chozogal
Summary: In the middle of desolate space, the bounty hunter Samus Aran picks up a distress signal from a scrap ship which contains an AI and a man that has been asleep in a Cryo-tube for around a thousand years. Samus/Master Chief
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

Chapter 1

_First Encounter_

**Little note for everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy. Um... I disregarded Halo 4 and Metroid Other M (not because they were bad or anything, but because I simply chose to. XD [but Other M could have had better writing... And character development... And many other things... Halo 4 I simply adore, though. ^_^]). I would love for everyone that reads this to tell me what they think BECAUSE it is my first Fanfiction. I don't own Halo or Metroid. Microsoft and Nintendo do...**

**Anyways... Onward to the story. XD**

* * *

_Samus' POV_

The cosmos glittered. It showed many years of natural occurrences that created planets of great population and other planets of great abundance of mineral, oil and energy. It showed the power of what a prosperous race, or several races, could do to a universe that is full of materials that could be used for war, peace and overall life. It was violet, red, green, orange, yellow, blue, black... All the colors that one could think of. It was blinding. It was beautiful to the eye that was new to it all. It was solace to those who thought of it as such. It was _home _to all.

Because the cosmos glittered, it was almost no wonder that my ship, a hunter class with a rounded hull, three landing prongs, a green window for the cockpit, and painted orange, with the exception of the belly, had drifted, unnoticed, towards a scrap piece of what could have once been seen as a ship. It seemed to have sustained quite a bit of unconfined plasma energy. It was now metal that many could try to scavenge if they truly desired, considering it was out of use. However, there were newer and stronger metals out there that one would only need to know where to search to find them.

What led my ship to the now scrap metal ship was the distress beacon that repeated several times in 5 minute increments. It was not a code that many would be able to pick up, considering it was floating in an almost desolate part of space and also because it was a now outdated coding system. The only reason why my ship picked up the signal was because of the vast database that the memory in it stored and the AI that categorized this database. The only reason why my ship even changed course to the wreckage was because of my final decision to.

My name is Samus Aran, a bounty hunter that usually takes jobs for the Galactic Federation. It just so happened that I was returning home from such a job when my ship picked up the distress call. At this point, I had two options: leave and know that there would be no pay check or save whoever the signal was for and possibly earn a few credits. Of course, being the typical bounty hunter, I chose to see if there was anything to gain, besides feeling good, from finding out what had happened to the scrap piece of ship. So, I decided to land onto a seemingly stable piece of metal, climb out of the cockpit, and twirl a few times before landing in a crouching stance. It just so happened that I was wearing what was called a Chozo Varia Suit. It covered my entire body from head to toe with boots that ended at the knee with a spike, red jet boosters in the dorsal part of the body, tubing in front of the red helmet, large orange, round shoulder pads that would end up being eye level to the helmet's green visor, and a green arm canon on my right arm. The rest of the suit was a yellowish color. It was the typical garb that I used when on a mission, even though it might not have been helpful for stealth missions.

As I walked into the broken ship, I looked around the empty, or seemingly empty, ship. The halls had rust clinging to the walls that were silver-ish in color. They were also rectangular, a great contrast to the Varia suit. Tubes that had become broken and unusable littered the ground next to canisters full of what seemed to be outdated weaponry. Perhaps the ship was not completely empty but, it was most definitely quiet, the only sounds coming from my boots as they clanked on the ground. Once in a while, there would be a slight metallic clatter as something else was moved by my boot but, other than that, it was much too quiet for my liking. To help make me feel better, I activated the suit's scan visor to find out how old the ship truly was. It was almost a thousand years old. I then started to scan other objects to find that there was a weak, however definite, power source on the other side of a door that I just found.

Using the free arm that my suit allowed, I forced open the door since it did not seem to respond to the scan visor trying to hack it. On the other side of it, there was a faint blue-ish purple light coming from a terminal that was just in front of a cryo-stasis tube, an old issued one by the looks of it. From the light that came from the terminal, an apparition appeared. A female AI stood and stared straight at me, streams of what looked like code running down her body. She seemed to be seeing what I, clad in armor, was doing in a place like this. She seemed to be researching and surveying each and every move that I made.

"It's about time someone showed up. I was about to think that no one was going to find us." The AI seemed to smirk as she crossed her arms.

I scanned the apparition and the cryo-tube before deciding on a course of action. The cryo-tube seemed to hold signs of life, as faint as it was. It held a male that seemed to be wearing what was a Mark VI MJOLNIR armor, according to my scan. That was all that it gave. It was as if the information on that subject did not exist, or was destroyed, a long time ago. I then turned back to the AI and started to move closer to it.

"Don't try to take me out of this. I don't wish to leave without my companion here." The AI waved her hand towards the cryo-tube, "He's quite important to this galaxy." As the AI iterated this, I tried to grab the card that the AI's information lay but pulled back as electricity shot through my suit, scrambling the visor. "I said that I don't want to leave with out my companion. If you give me a moment, I'll wake him up." The AI seemed to be becoming more agitated at my repeated attempts at getting the data crystal from the terminal. It was at this moment, when I had almost found a solution to getting the data crystal, that I heard a low hiss coming from behind.

The cryo-tube was beginning to open and the man inside stood up. I found that he stood to be about a foot taller than me even as I already stood six feet three inches tall. His suit was a slight olive color that had seen many fights and held many scars of battle. It was armor that suited a warrior. He looked at me before grabbing an assault rifle from the side of the cryo-tube and pointing it three inches from my face. He hesitated as if waiting for me to make the first move. I looked down the barrel before ducking, hearing a shot as I had, and like many times in situations like this, I rolled myself into my morph ball. The man looked at what I had become and almost began shooting again before realizing that he could use me for a moment of football practice. He kicked me as I shifted back into my normal form and found myself against the wall opposite from him. The force of the impact brought down my shields twenty points from my first energy tank. It also left me winded. I took a deep breath before being met with another attack from the man, who decided that he would punch me in the gut. Again, I was winded. However, I somehow managed a forceful, "Wait." It came out sounding robotic and filled with static.

"Oh, so our little friend does have a voice." The AI chuckled.

The man almost looked puzzled, as much as he could in his suit, and asked, "Who are you?"

It took me a moment to find my breath, for I wasn't prepared for a full on assault, before standing up and answering, "My name... is Samus Aran. I'm a hired hunter... for the Galactic Federation." My speech did not flow as well as it usually did, showing that I was definitely thrown off guard.

The man continued to point his gun at me, "What are you doing here?"

"My ship picked up... a distress beacon... from these coordinates. I decided I would come and investigate." I took a deep breath and composed myself, finally feeling my breathing return back to normal.

The man started to lower his weapon as he turned to look at the AI that was still being projected on the terminal, "Cortana, how long have I been gone?"

"For quite some time, Chief. I was actually starting to doubt that anyone was going to come when that hunter showed up." Cortana shifted her weight, even though she did not have any, and put her hands on her hips, "I was lonely without anyone to talk to for the last thousand years or so but you had to go on and say to wake you up only when I needed you."

"Sorry. I figured we would be rescued by now." The man looked at Cortana in a way that seemed to be apologetic. He then asked, "Ready to get out of there?"

"I've been ready for a long time, Chief. I've been cooped up in this blasted ship for years. It's time that we get out and explore a little." Cortana grinned.

As the Chief leaned down to take the data crystal that contained the entirety of Cortana's consciousness, I brought my hand to his chest, pushing him back gently. I then asked, "Would you like me to transport her? She does not seem to have any of the information that you would need in today's society."

The Chief looked at me for a moment. He seemed to study me just as the AI, Cortana, had. It was not his decision but Cortana's decision that had broken the gaze, "How about I download any information from you that I need and then use the transport provided in Chief's helmet. It's been a while since I've traveled with him. I'm sure you understand." Cortana crossed her arms as we both looked at her.

"I... Guess that works. Do you have any objections?" I asked this then looked at the Chief as he nodded once in the affirmative. He still looked tense. I then looked at Cortana who gave me a nod before I pulled her out of the terminal and into a slot that was on my arm canon. As I waited for the AI to finish downloading what she needed, I turned to the armored man, "Chief, was it?... May I ask what your name is?"

"What type of files is Cortana downloading?" The man dodged the question and put his assault rifle in a magnetic portion of his armor. For some reason, I felt he could take me on even without his rifle, if he truly wished.

I sighed before answering, "She's downloading any of the history that you have missed as well as the means to read any of the new file types that have been created while in your slumber. Now, again, may I ask what your name might be?"

The green visor of my Chozo Varia Suit looked into the golden visor of his Mark VI MJOLNIR armor. I could not see his eyes, but he would not be able to see mine either. The blast shield on my visor still glowed, leaving a slight reflection on his visor and preventing him from seeing my eyes. The Chief seemed to be holding back as he spoke, "My designation is Spartan 117 of the UNSC forces. Most call me Master Chief." It was at this time that Cortana had finished downloading all necessary files from my suit's internal memory. I then yanked the crystal from my arm and handed it to the "Master Chief." He then brought it to a slot that was on the back of his helmet.

I brought my free hand to my hip while I rested my arm canon against my large shoulder pad, "That doesn't help much with names but... I guess it works for now. Nice to meet you... Chief." I brought my canon down from my shoulder and began to walk towards the forced open door, "I suggest you follow me if you wish to get out of here and actually have a way out. Otherwise, I'm going to leave without you and you'll have to find your own way." I looked back and chuckled as I found the Chief debating it, "I'm the only one with a ship to actually get you out of here... I don't think anyone is going to be coming to rescue you any time soon."

The Chief muttered to himself, "Why would he be the only one around?"

Cortana answered with an almost chuckling sound, my suit picking it up only because it was on an un-encrypted wavelength, "Well, you were asleep for quite some time and nobody found us until now..." She actually did chuckle at this point, "Hmm, I feel right at home being in here again. Your suit has always been a home to me. It's been a long time, John. It's been a long time." I grinned finally learning the man's true name. However, I would not use it until he revealed it to me himself.

We had been walking until we were almost to my ship. Little to no words passed between us but Cortana seemed to be talking John's ears off until I stopped short in my track to my ship. I was eyeing my motion tracker for it now had small red dots that seemed to be coming from just outside the wrecked ship. I knew what they were. They were beings that had rough looking exoskeletons that came in various colors. Some were striped, others were plain but, they were all commonly known as Space Pirates. They made my life incredibly difficult at times and this time was no exception.

I then frowned, "Crap. Not here, too." I brought my suit's arm canon into a ready stance when a space pirate decided to show himself and shot a plasma bullet towards me, only to miss and leave a molten spot on a wall behind me. I then shot back and found that it had found a nice, cozy, warm spot in the pirate's bug-like face. I grinned as more space pirates continued to pour into the wrecked ship, "Yo, Chief, you don't mind if we blow this place into nothingness, do you?" I looked at him as he was running up to one of the pirates, tearing its weapon from it's arm, and beating it over the head with the same weapon that he tore off. Apparently, the space pirates had taken to attacking him as well. He then nodded and brought out the same Assault rifle that had been pointed at my head only a few moments before and emptied a whole clip on a second wave of the colorful mass of space pirates. He did not seem to care what he was shooting at but he showed the instincts of a true warrior. He showed the instincts of someone such as I... Someone who had been trained since childhood to protect themselves and worry about what the consequences of those actions later.

After emptying a few rounds and charging a few blasts, we retreated to my ship. I jumped on top of it and waited for John to follow suite. He did not seem to have much difficulty which was rare for people that I knew. They usually needed my help to climb into the ship because they could not jump as high as I could. I stood in awe for a moment and then came back to my senses to get into the ship. John followed but only after debating it again and reluctantly falling inside.

Once inside the ship, I told Adam, my AI, to target the scrap ship and fire once the range between us allowed. The last thing that I saw before the stars began to stretch, was a large flash of orange-ish red light enveloping the outdated ship. It would never be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2: Sudden Realization

Chapter 2

_Sudden Realization  
_

**Disclaimer: Halo and Metroid belong to Microsoft and Nintendo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ridley watched as the explosion threw many of the still living space pirates towards his ship. He growled in frustration and raked at many of the novice pirates that happened to be in front of him. His wings glowed with an orange-ish strip of shielding that was powered by an internal energy source which allowed him to fly in battle. His eyes glowed red to increase the menacing look that he showed to everything around him. The space pirates around him cowarded._

_He turned around and found himself a seat on his throne in the dark, organic looking, ship. As he sat down, one of the pirates, in an alien dialect, gave him information on a small living creature that one of the other pirates had found before the ship enveloped in flame. They had contained it for further study and development. _

_Upon this news, the space-dragon's mouth started to turn into a wicked grin._

* * *

_John's POV_

The ship exploded in a fiery blaze. Chunks of it flew everywhere into the endless space. The hunter, Samus Aran, was piloting his cramped aircraft and stopped once light-speed had been achieved. Around me, there was only about a foot more room of space on all sides of me. Perhaps if the hunter had allowed me to go into a different compartment, I would have more room. Since that's not how it worked out (I haven't really asked), I had to refrain from accidentally pressing any of the brightly lit buttons that stuck out of the walls. Some I could figure out what they did, others had strange markings that didn't make any sense and others seemed to be just for show. Still, staying still for too long might have ended up exhausting my already freezer-burned muscles. They were still in pain from the unexpected use on both the hunter and the bug-like beings that decided to attack us. It didn't help that I was still tense in the presence of the hunter. There was something about him that seemed... Off... But I guess it could also be due to my brain still thawing from cryo-sleep.

"I suggest you go into one of the other cabins, spartan. You seem to be in need of some more rest." All of a sudden, another AI appeared right in front of me. He seemed to be a life sized version of a man with strange white clothes and medals that I couldn't recognize on sight. His hair was short and black with a few strands hanging over his forehead. He stood up straight and gave the impression that he was of a high authority. "Your artificial intelligence unit may either stay in the place where she is or she may find herself a spot in the ship's internal memory unit. Don't be afraid of using up all the space in this ship's internal memory. It has room to spare." The AI then smiled and disappeared.

"Like Adam says, you should probably get some rest." The hunter turned around in the seat that he sat, "By the looks of things, you were in there for longer than I could ever believe." For a moment, the angular visor on the hunter's helmet lost it's glow, allowing me to see his eyes. They were a blue-ish green color with a darker ring of blue around the iris and long eyelashes. They held a past of pain and suffering, anger and hate, hope and longing. And then they closed as the hunter sighed, "Either go through the door on your left or go through the door on your right, either way, I won't go in there and disturb you. Also, there's no need to feel tense. I don't plan on hurting you or the AI that you hold. Just know that I have my own values and would not dream of dealing with problems of the past." They opened again as the hunter turned around again.

I looked around me and did find two doors but I didn't know how to open either one of them. All the buttons near them looked the same. I still didn't trust the hunter, even as he tried to put any of my worries to rest, it only made me more tense. However, I realized that my muscles were going to give out on me soon. I almost pushed a button that was near the door but advised myself against it since I didn't know if it would make the thrusters on the ship stop, explode or do nothing at all. Perhaps it might have been a button to be used for emergencies only. I would rather not have taken my chances. So, I stood up straight and continued standing where I was.

The hunter looked back at me. He seemed confused and shook his head for a moment before turning back to the ship's controls. My muscles started to twitch only slightly. "Chief," Cortana began, "Perhaps you should have me..." I shook my head and started to finger at the buttons. I didn't press any of them but I knew that at some point, I had to press one... That, or ask the other AI to open the door for me. I didn't trust Cortana inside the ships networking ways. I didn't even trust the hunter's suit when Cortana asked to get the information that she might need. For all I knew, she might have downloaded some sort of virus and could end up being completely erased at any moment.

The hunter turned around again. He seemed to sigh as he got up from his seat, walked over to the door, and with his free hand, pressed a somewhat octagonal shaped button. He then, with his free hand again, waved toward the door to show that it was open. I nodded in some sort of thanks as the hunter rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I forgot that you just barely woke up from cryo-sleep... If you need help with anything else, have your AI tell you. She should know what everything does." The hunter sighed, went back to his seat and turned himself toward the cockpit window again. I nodded again and went into the room that was now open to me. The door closed behind me. The hunter still didn't seem right.

"Chief, perhaps you should let me roam around in the ship's networking ways. Then you wouldn't have the same problem that we just had." Cortana chuckled and was surprised when I didn't pull her out of my helmet. "Chief, You don't have to worry about that hunter. The information that I downloaded should actually put your trust in the hunter's favor."

I sighed, "I still don't trust him. There is something off about him..."

Cortana let out a laugh and said, "Well, you trust me don't you? I trust that hunter. Now, I suggest you let me roam around before you're childishness makes me torture you with how ridiculous you are when it comes to actually opening a door." Cortana started to laugh as I yanked her out of my helmet and found a slot in a terminal next to the door. She had won. She continued to chuckle as she projected herself just as the AI, Adam, had done just before. The only difference was that she didn't look like he did. She was still the same blue-ish purple mess of code that she had always been... Only life-sized... Like when we were in the first Halo's control room. She definitely looked amused.

I sighed as I took off my helmet, put it under my arm and looked around the room. There was more space than there was in the cockpit but the ceiling still threatened to hit my head. There was a bed in the middle of the room that looked welcoming at first glace. When I walked towards it and sat on it, it sank to the ground. I stood back up and it didn't come back up. "Oops..." I scratched the back of my head as I remembered that I was still wearing the rest of my armor. I looked at Cortana who was now in a fit of laughter and started to peal off the armor that encased me. Soon, all that was left was a black under-suit. I sat back down on the bed and looked at my surroundings once again. I noticed there was a closet on one side of the room and on the other, there was another door. I walked over to it and Cortana opened it for me, still laughing as she did so.

It was a bathroom. Perhaps it was just me still warming up from being frozen for all those years but once I saw that shower, I had to strip and clean myself. It was the most refreshing thing that I had felt since I was awake. The water was warm and, as it beat against my sore muscles, it seemed to heal them almost instantly. I didn't want to leave that little box of relief, but I couldn't stand being in the same spot for too long. I ended up leaving within ten minutes.

I wrapped a towel around me, picked up my under-suit that I had left on the ground, walked into the room with the bed, was shown where the hamper was by Cortana, and threw my under-suit inside to be washed. I had lain down on the now broken bed after doing that series of events. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world... But that was my fault. I sighed and got under the covers. I looked over at the door to make sure the hunter wasn't there and then up at the ceiling as a thought struck my mind, "Cortana... What have I missed since I was asleep?"

Cortana crossed her legs as she sat on the ground next to me, "Where do you want me to start? I have a whole galaxy worth of information in here." She smiled and leaned back onto her hands showing that she was relaxed as ever.

"How about we start at the beginning?" I looked at her with drowsy eyes. I hoped I could stay awake for everything that she was willing to tell me.

Cortana chuckled, "So you want me to begin at the start of civilization, huh? I guess I could try and find history from that time period." She brought a hand to her mouth as she continued to laugh. She laughed for a good three minutes before stopping and starting her review of past events, "Well, I guess we'll start with when we disappeared. When we disappeared from Human and Covenant space, they tried to search for us. The Arbiter looked for us but not as diligently as the humans did. The UNSC sent several search parties after us but never succeeded in their assignments. Instead, they found other planets that were willing to join the UNSC.

"After so many planets joined, the planets voted in creating what is now called The Galactic Federation. There is a council that controls all of the actions that are established on each planet. Mining operations, civil wars, trading routes, energy consumption, taxes, energy production, they are all controlled by the Galactic Federation. This form of government had kept the galaxy at peace for the most part.

"One race, particularly, has rebelled against the Federation and has actually declared war on them. They are known as the Space Pirates. They are a species that were evolved from insects into a stronger sentient being. They are capable of speech and they follow a hierarchy system. Their overall leader was once an artificial intelligence by the name of Mother Brain. It was destroyed by the bounty hunter Samus Aran on a mission for the Galactic Federation to eliminate all metroid life. Next down on the list would be the Space dragon, Ridley. He was also destroyed by Samus Aran on the same mission but has since been rebuilt in a robotic form called Meta Ridley. Next down is some sort of Space Dinosaur called Kraid. Again, he was killed by the bounty hunter, Samus Aran, and has not made himself known as of yet. It is safe to say that he, quite possibly, could be dead.

"There have been no flood sightings, but instead, there have been metroid sighting. A metroid is a creature that is able to absorb any other creatures life energy from their body by latching onto them with four prominent pinchers in their larval state, and evolve to be an Omega Metroid unless they have the special DNA to become a Queen Metroid. They grow rapidly when exposed to gamma radiation. They were destroyed along with planet Zebes by the bounty hunter, Samus Aran."

Cortana continued but I found it hard to keep my eyes open. I closed them while I listened for a little while longer. Everything seemed to be connected to Samus Aran, the bounty hunter that had found me at last and had woken me up after all those years on the crippled ship. Perhaps I should have trusted him a bit more... It seemed that the universe didn't need me anymore. They had Samus on their side. It seemed that nothing could defeat that guy. Cortana's voice got quieter and quieter as other thoughts filled my head and the feeling of peaceful sleep started to overcome me. Perhaps, now, I could get the rest that I have deserved for so long...

_...Sergeant Johnson stood commanding all his soldiers, yelling, screaming, shouting. Captain Keyes was firing a covenant Needler, piercing through enemy energy shields and shattering on impact. Miranda Keyes is holding a pistol and a shotgun, brutes are surrounding her. _

_Sergeant Johnson was killed by 343 Guilty Spark. Captain Keyes had been turned into part of the Gravemind. Miranda was shot by truth with a needler. _

_Comrades that were now dead... Friends that would be missed... Family that would forever mourn..._

_War, death, destruction, sorrow, hate, acceptance. Fight..._

"DARN IT, ADAM! I TOLD YOU TO GET ME ACCESS TO THOSE FILES!" A woman's voice rang as well as a thud as it sounded like someone hitting a table with their fists.

"Lady, everything that I try to get into is locked by the Galactic Federation. Only certain people can access those files."

The woman seemed to start muttering to herself, "I save their sorry butts and this is how they repay me? They don't even let me into past files that almost nobody cares about anymore. I swear, all the Federation is comprised of are numb-skulls that don't know how to show gratitude." Her voice grew louder and louder as her frustration became more evident.

I got up from my bed, got my under-suit that was now cleaned, put it on, got my other armor pieces, put those on and finally put my helmet on as I grabbed my assault rifle. The door to my room opened a small crack once I asked Cortana to do so. I looked out to where the voices were coming from. If someone was trying to get government secrets, it would have been best for someone such as I to listen in and see if it was something worth doing something about. The woman couldn't be seen but the AI was right in my line of sight. She must have been sitting in the pilot's seat. I had my weapon ready.

"Lady, please calm down. I shall try a different method of getting into the database that you seek." I saw the AI working. For a brief moment, he almost looked like Cortana as he flashed green with coding running through him then back to his original form, "I believe I have gotten the information that you seek."

"Show me." The woman's voice rang out.

A holo-projected screen came onto the cockpit's window in a rectangular shape. Information covered it from corner to corner and a small triangle in the bottom right hand corner showed that it still had more to list off. The woman began to read aloud, "The UNSC forces were a large military organization which was there to help find new alliances on different planets and create peace throughout the galaxy. It also had scientific research divisions but most notable was the Orion and Spartan-II projects which created a group of elite super-soldiers that helped out in times of war. These 'Spartans' were known and feared by the covenant, calling them 'Demons.' They wore MJOLNIR class armor and were known throughout the galaxy. They were the heroes of the UNSC. A note worthy spartan is Spartan 117 who has earned every medal except for the Prisoner of War medal... Hmm... Seems our little friend here is famous."

It was obvious that she was reading selectively and paraphrasing some parts. However, that was top secret information that no one was supposed to get into. Whoever the woman was, she wasn't going to get by so...

The pilot's chair turned around. The woman was wearing the hunter's suit of armor but the helmet was missing. Instead, it was underneath the left arm _of the hunter._ As I looked at her, I realized that she was the hunter that had saved me. She had the same blue-green eyes. She had long, blonde hair that was tied up into a ponytail. As she stood up, I realized that I should have noticed it sooner since her waist was so small. I blamed my brain that must have still needed to thaw a little bit more. Then, in a flash of light, the suit was gone and replaced by a skintight blue suit. I could see the woman's slender, curvy, muscular shape perfectly. She stood to be only a few inches shorter than what her suit had originally been. She started to walk towards the other door of her ship.

The bounty hunter that I had once thought was a man... Turned out to be a woman. A woman that could withstand at least some of my attacks.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for encouraging me to continue on. ^_^ I will try my best for you guys. Before you say anything about Master Chief not knowing about Samus being a girl, I just love people's reactions to Samus being a girl. I know very well that Chief had once worked with women in armor... Now I'm curious as to what my reaction was when I figured it out... I don't remember... I think at that time I didn't really know about Samus and Metroid... I just remember playing Halo ever since I was little and then looking up youtube videos and figuring out about Samus... Then I figured out that I had a Metroid game for the Gamecube... The first one I ever had. Metroid Prime. I fell in love with it and the art style and continued to play through the rest of the games. I really enjoyed them. ^_^ All of them... Even if I have yet to finish The original Metroid, Fusion and Prime 2... Hehehe... *Has the Metroid Prime trilogy and still is afraid to play it* ^_^;. Also, I've played through all the Halo games except for Halo 4 and Halo Wars. I want Halo 4 so badly though... Oi... The joys of being flat broke... And a teenager... XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Demon's Price

Chapter 3

_Demon's Price_

**A/N: Alright, now Samus and Chief are kinda on the same page... For the most part. Chief knows that Samus works for the Galactic Federation which is kinda what the UNSC had become and He now knows that Samus is a girl... Still love people's reaction to Samus being unveiled to be a girl. XD Samus now knows that Chief was a part of the Spartan-II program and... Well... Yeah. Anyways... The plot shall thicken soon enough. You probably already know what might happen since Ridley found something... No good could come from that. **

**I don't own Halo or Metroid. Microsoft and Nintendo own them. **

**Anyways, Onto the story. ^_^**

* * *

_Samus' POV_

I had read what I wanted to from the greenish, rectangular projection on the cockpit's window. As I finished, I turned from it and stood up from where I had originally sat. My helmet was under my arm and becoming bothersome. Because of this, I decided I would deactivate my bulky, orange suit and go to my room. I deactivated my suit but I only got so far before my eye caught a golden object coming from a crack in the other door. Reds, greens and yellows reflected towards me from that golden object. I looked back at Adam who was still being projected. He shrugged and disappeared before I turned back towards the door, walked nearer to it and knocked.

On the other side of the door, I heard a large clank as it seemed that John had stood up from kneeling, no doubt, right next to the door. The door opened and John looked down on me, his rifle in his hand but not in a ready position. I could tell, by the way that he was looking at me, that he was somewhat bewildered. His rifle looked as though it would fall out of his hands. However, it twitched as he brought it back to that magnetic portion on his back. Then, he spoke, "I thought you said you wouldn't 'go in and disturb' me."

I simply smiled and looked down towards the ground before looking back up and saying, "That was before you decided to spy on me... Granted I was being pretty loud, wasn't I?" I held that smile as his golden visor continued to look at me.

"What were you doing looking at those files?"

"Simply trying to find out a little more about you."

"Why not ask me about it yourself instead of looking into private government information?"

"Perhaps I was trying to be courteous to you since it was obvious that you needed more rest. Plus if I did that, it would fit into the category of going in and disturbing you."

"You're not supposed to get into those files."

"And you're not supposed to be alive."

There was silence as the green suit of armor turned around, obviously frustrated, and walked into the room again. He turned his head so that he could say one thing, "Next time, ask." He then walked further into the room, allowed me to see the now broken bed, and commanded Cortana to close the door behind him.

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head, hair deciding to slip from the small red band that tied it in place. I turned around, went back towards the door that I had originally planned on going through, and pressed a small green button which opened it. I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room that I would be using tonight. It had a small bed with violet coverings in the corner, a yellow side-table right next to the bed, a somewhat worn door that led to a small closet filled with my various outfits in another corner, and another door that led to a bathroom near where I stood. Thankfully, there were two bathrooms so that I would not have to worry about walking in on the man in the next room.

I sighed, walked over to the closet, opened up the door, and found an orange two piece to change into before jumping onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a little while before closing my eyes. I was trying to get to that point of rest where it was like I was floating in the air. I could not get there, however, and found that my mind was being filled with questions about the man in green armor. Why was he in that cryo-tube for so long? What had made him a candidate for that Spartan-II program? How was it, that I allowed him to roam freely in my ship even if I did not trust him completely?

I sighed again and opened my eyes to look at the ceiling again. My eyes started to trace some of the several markings that were there. Thoughts continued to fill my head. I tried to figure out how he worked, how he was so strong and how he was able to do so much damage to my suit's energy shield. He could have finished me... But why had he not?

I turned onto my side, cupping my hands underneath my head and bringing my legs up to my chest. My thoughts kept me awake and would not leave me unless they were answered by the only man that could answer them. It would mean that I had to get out of my bed and disturb his solace once again. That did not seem to be the best course of action. I ended up staying in my bed. Still, thoughts swarmed me.

I turned onto my back. Why was this bothering me so much? He was a man from the past that still needed to learn everything there needs to be known in today's society. He had his AI for that, though. I would not need to be right next to him holding his hand in everything that he did or said. I had always been uninterested by past affairs, but for some reason, I could not get the thought of it out of my mind since he entered this ship. That is why I had originally wanted to look at those files that Adam had given access to.

I groaned and sat up from my bed, unable to bare my thoughts any longer. I had already learned all I needed to know about his time, but it seemed that I still had a lot to learn about him. He seemed like the type that would not trust easily, though. It would be hard to get him to tell me about himself. He hid underneath his helmet, just as I used to in my earlier bounty hunting years. He was stubborn, strong, and seemingly lacking some emotions. That could not be right. He was probably trying to hide some of his emotions. He would not have acted so rashly towards me if he did not have feelings for the AI that I tried to help, otherwise.

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time. I then looked back up at the ceiling. John was someone that I could relate to but I did not know how to approach him without being snapped at or injured greatly. Perhaps even losing trust that I might have already gained. I was surprised to find that a blue-ish light started to glow and show up where I was looking. I took my eyes off the ceiling before finding the source of the light, the AI that came with John.

She crossed her arms as she looked at me, "Please forgive my companion's behavior. He has been in Cryo-sleep for almost a thousand years, you know."

I looked at the AI's projection. She was now life-sized but she still retained the same image that she had on the small terminal in the broken ship. I tilted my head, a slight pop sounding as I did so. I then shrugged, "I forgive him. I personally wouldn't trust me at this moment, either. I'm a strange person that could, or could not, be helping you for selfish reasons."

Cortana eyed me before continuing, "Do you have any idea on anything that could be useful from saving us?"

I thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if I had come across any bounty for either the AI or John. Nothing came to mind, "No, I don't suppose that there is anything that I know about. Not at the moment, anyways."

I looked back at her and she seemed satisfied, "That's all I needed to know. Thank you." She smiled and disappeared.

I was left to my solitude once again. After that confrontation from Cortana, I could not stand it. I stood up and decided that I would check up on what was going on in the cockpit. I walked towards the door, pressed the button again, closed the door behind me and walked up and sat in the pilot's seat. The cockpit glowed from the lights of buttons which duties went from controlling the ships thrusters, to controlling the ships security system, to controlling the various files of information that it stored. I looked to my left which held the ships navigation chart and saw that it was almost near Earth. I rested my elbows on the armrests on both sides of me, rubbing my temples with my fingers.

I turned away from the navigation chart, brought my hands down from my temples and started to type some of the various characters that rested on some of the buttons before me. It opened up another greenish window that listed several bounties that I could go after. I started to scroll down using a cyan colored ball that sat on my left armrest. There were some that were for famous criminals, others that were rescue missions, and others that were specific to the Galactic Federation. The newest listings were on the top and were from rich families that wanted to get back at the other for some sort of misunderstanding or another: Assassination missions. I never really liked those types of bounties even though they paid well. I scrolled down more and found that there was several coming from merchants that wanted a certain thief taken into custody for stealing various items... Some of the merchants wanted him dead.

I continued scrolling, looking at past bounties that I had already completed and others that I had planned on getting but ended up being too late for. There were also some that were from even before I was born. One of them caught my eye. It came from the old organization that was once called the Covenant. It was a bounty on Spartans. They were wanted dead at a paid price of a hundred thousand credits.

I whistled at the price but thought that the price should have been higher. They would have ended up getting more hunters to try to find one. Of course, at that time, nobody would know what a spartan even was. I did not know until recently... Still, I did not plan on doing anything like that to some one who I just saved. I sat up straight in my seat and began to stretch.

I then heard a sound coming from behind me. I closed the list of bounties, turned around in my chair and saw the large suit of armor. He did not look as tense as he was when he first entered this ship. In fact, he seemed as though he had recovered from some sort of emotional and physical burden that he had. He stood there, looking at me as though he wished to ask something.

"What is it you want, Chief?" I asked, almost saying John instead.

He shifted as though he wanted to speak but could not find the words that he wished to say. He looked to his right and looked to his left, lights from the buttons that surrounded him making his mask look like a field of stars. He then seemed to focus on the navigation chart and asked, "Where are we going?" It was obviously not what he wanted to say but I answered anyways.

"We are going to Earth, the Galactic Federation Headquarters, for supplies, repairs, and perhaps a few upgrades... You don't mind, do you?" I folded my arms at this time, only barely realizing that I was still in my orange two piece outfit.

He shook his head and paused for a moment, then asked, "Why did you come and rescue us? Cortana and I, I mean."

I looked at him for a moment and answered, "I was wondering if I would get anything for rescuing you. I guess I'll end up just losing some things since you are another mouth to feed." I chuckled for a moment, disregarding the information that I had just learned, and then wished to ask a question of my own, "Who are you, really? What makes you act the way you do?"

It was at this moment that John tensed, "I guess this is as good a time as any..." He paused and looked back, Cortana happened to be standing there. He turned back to look at me, "I'm... Sorry."

I blinked in surprise for a moment, "Um... Apology accepted? I'm not completely sure why you're apologizing."

"Cortana told me about you and your affiliation with the military and your true intentions of what to do with us. You just confirmed what she had told me. It shows that you are an honest person that I should be willing to trust." He looked towards the ground.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, it's about time. I saved your butt for goodness' sake... But you still haven't answered my question. I've answered every question that you've thrown at me. I expect the same from you. Now, again, I ask you, What makes you, you?"

He looked at me for a moment, then, standing up straight, answered with a story, "I was six years old when I was taken into the military. They trained me, along with several other five to six year olds. Once we were physically ready, we were taken for surgery so that we could handle carrying the MJOLINIR armor that I wear. After that, we went into more advanced training to help us move inside without being restricted by our own movements. It was intense training and many tried to escape from the facility that we were at so that they could get back home and not worry about all the blood, sweat and tears that we shed.

"After we were trained, we were thrown right in battle as the covenant started glassing the planet around us. We fought, and many of my close friends died. I was then thrown into a cryo-tube on a ship called the _Pillar of Autumn_. This was after I had met Cortana for the first time. The _Pillar of Autumn _ended up crashing on a ring world called Halo..."

He continued on with his story. It intrigued me. I was not much one for past experiences but his tale was interesting. It helped quench that thirst I had for his past knowledge. I had read of the battles that had taken place between the Humans and the Covenant but hearing it from his point of view made it seem as though I could feel the countless deaths in the air, the plasma fire as it grazed my head, the impact of falling from twenty or more miles from the ground, and the deaths of close friends in the end.

I almost shed a tear as he finished his story with him staying inside the cryo-tube, waiting for someone to rescue them. I looked at him for a moment. He had been standing straight for the whole time that he was telling his story. He must have been tired after talking that much and not having a seat to sit on as he was telling his story. Then I remembered that he had just been in his room sleeping for most of this trip.

I looked at him for a few more moments, "Thank you for answering my question." I cleared my throat and turned around to face the front of the ship, "I didn't think that you had that type of life. I can see why you acted the way you did when you attacked me that first time." I looked at the endless stretch of space that was before me, "I'm sorry for acting the way I had."

I could not see him at this point. His voice was gruff as he said, "Perhaps we were both at fault."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence and then Adam broke it, "We are almost at the Galactic Federation Headquarters, lady. I suggest we get ready to land." He appeared right next to the ship navigation, "And, spartan, I suggest you stay in-"

"Adam he's fine coming with us. I don't mind." I looked back at John before actually turning the chair and getting out. I stood right up next to him, looking at his golden visor, "Do you wish to come with me?"

For a moment, John did not seem to care whether or not he would go. However, before long, he nodded.

I smiled, "Good... Now if you excuse me, I'm going to change back into my hunting gear." John moved out of the way so that I could get into the room to change back into my zero suit and come back into the cockpit.

The final landing procedures commenced and I stepped out of the ship, John following me with his AI in his helmet. There was something in the back of my mind gnawing at me, though.

Had he seen the bounty? He did not act like he saw it. In a flash of light, I was armored in my Varia suit, ready for anything that might happen with him or anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4: Covenant Fear

Chapter 4

_Covenant Fear_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Halo. Nintendo and Microsoft do. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_A short creature, with an orange shell that covered a tank full of methane, watched Samus and John from a distance. Humans called his race 'grunts' but their scientific name was 'Unggoy.' He let out a whimper, recognizing the taller figure from one of his history books, before running off and finding his friends. They were all grouped together by a purple coated ship and were surprised to hear about the 'demon' at first. They then ran off to see for themselves. The demon was standing there looking around as if he were in a trance, the person that was right next to him finally nudging his arm so that they could continue inside the Galactic Federation Headquarters. The group panicked and ran towards their ship again, running into one of their larger friends, a Sangheili(Or Elite in human terms)._

_When he received word about the demon, he was quick to tell one of his home world partners who then passed it on to someone of higher command. The message worked it's way up, higher and higher until it was received by the now general of the entire fleet. He thought about what action would be best to take. He often paced several times. His armor was silver and he had an energy sword slung onto his hip to be used in times of stress and emergency. His pace got slower and slower as he thought, looking out into the stars as if trying to find a sign. He ended up taking a seat, bringing his fist to his chin in thought. _

_After a while, he ended up not taking any course of action. Times had changed and if the demon wished to fight them, then so be it. They would fight back and be the victor. If he chose to stay at peace, so be it. They would continue acting as though he weren't there, continuing on with their patrols and training. _

_Some of the soldiers that surrounded the general shouted in opposing tones. What if the Demon was joining with the Galactic Federation to fight off their forces and destroy their homes and family? What if the Demon was only there to kill them off, sticking their heads on pikes as trophies? What was to say that the Demon meant no harm to the Covenant? These were questions thrown to the general. It put the burden of his race and those of his allies' on his shoulders, the debate between his brothers awakening the seed of doubt. _

_He rested his chin once more. He allowed himself to ponder on what was said. In the end, he kept with his words that were spoken before. Certainly, the Demon had some sort of reasons for making himself known. They would just have to figure out what that would be patiently. There was no need for useless bloodshed._

* * *

_John's POV_

Samus and I had landed on Earth. It now looked clean, full of shine, and overall, comfortable to live on. It was much different from the last time that I had walked on it's surface. The particular place that we landed was actually a docking ramp that was connected to a large dome-shaped building. Everything shined with a golden luster. It was almost like walking out to see gold sprawled out just for the taking. Even the buildings (thousands of them were around the dome-shaped building) shined with this same luster. It was a future that anyone of the UNSC would have wanted for Earth. I stood in awe before being brushed past by the hunter that had brought me here.

"Do you like what you see of this place? Of course, you weren't born here but you sure were raised to protect this place." The hunter looked back at me, her visor transparent, and smiled with her eyes. She then looked back and started to walk towards the building which was our destination. I started to walk behind her. We continued walking on the golden strip of platform until we were stopped by a group of two men. They were positioned to guard the entrance.

"What is your business here?" One of them questioned. He wore armor that covered him, head to toe, in silver. His visor was angular, kind of like Samus' but not quite as wide. It was also blue, much different from Samus' green visor. He held a weapon that was attached to an energy pack on his back and it looked as though it were for a wider range, as apposed to a farther range. All in all, his armor was much different from Samus' armor. I guess it would be expected since she was a bounty hunter and he was a soldier in the military which had certain guidelines that had to be followed. He stood up tall, just as a military man should do.

Samus tilted her head before answering the soldier, "I'm here to collect another one of my bounties. What other business would I be here for?" She ended up putting her free hand on her hip and her canon in a downwards facing position. She acted as if I wasn't there next to her.

"Authorization code." The other man talked this time and handed out a small keypad to the hunter. This one wore the same model of armor as the other guard, only in black. Samus took the keypad and pushed a few buttons with her thumb before giving it back, "Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. You are cleared for meeting with the council. Before you go in, you are required to be scanned for hazardous material and -"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, basic procedure, I get it." She brought her hand back into a resting position before starting to walk towards the entrance again. She stopped and turned back before she forgot an important matter of business. Me. She looked at the two soldiers and said, "Is it alright if I bring him along?" She flicked her head towards me.

The two of them looked at each other for a moment. One of them ended up breaking the gaze that they shared and brought out a small electronic pamphlet. It probably held rules and guidelines that were to be followed during his shift on duty. He began reading and stopped once he had found what he needed, "As long as he agrees to also be checked for hazardous materials and not cause any disruptions, he can go along with you." The man looked me up and down. I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was surprised to see someone dressed up in armor as I was. Perhaps it was a common occurrence now, I didn't know.

Samus nodded and waved for me to follow. I acted upon that beckoning and followed close behind, my walk steady and sure. After going through a few halls, we came into a room that had a large scanner of some sort. Samus stepped into it when she was told to. A grid-like orange light passed through her as the machine scanned, allowing the computer to search it's databases to see if it were the actual hunter and also to check for chemicals that weren't allowed past that point. Everything checked out for her and she continued onto the next room. She then turned and waited for me to get through the scanner.

I stepped into it just as Samus had done just before. The same orange grid passed through me. Things didn't go as smoothly with me. It turned out that my energy pack that I had was not an authorized power-source anymore. Also, my database didn't exist along with Cortana's. I had to stay behind. The guards opened up the door and had me get out on the opposite side of where Samus was. She shook her head and walked into the other room, leaving me behind to wait for her return.

Fifteen minutes passed and Samus still hadn't showed up again. The men around me began to chatter among themselves. They often looked at me as I stood were I was. I heard a few mentions of Samus' name and a few mentions of who I was but it looked as though they were confused. Soon then chatter died down and that's when Cortana decided she would keep me entertained while I waited.

"Wonderful predicament that you've gotten us into this time." She chuckled, "Let me ask you a question, why are we even still here? We could have gone off and explored a little bit since it seems she won't be back for a little while longer. We could have even just went off and never come back."

"I guess I didn't think about it. I still don't know how to react about this place. Earth is so... Different from when I last saw it." I started to walk a few feet away from the soldiers that were eyeing me. They tensed a little bit before realizing that I wasn't going anywhere and then relaxed. They looked as though they were ready for an attack at any moment.

"Chief, perhaps you should ask one of those men over there if it is okay to put me into a terminal... Like that one over there." I had happened to look at a terminal at the moment that Cortana said those words.

I looked around for a little while longer before walking up to one of the soldiers, looked down on him and asked, "Is it possible to allow my AI to look up information using that terminal over there?"

The man looked scared for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding. He didn't say anything but gave the impression that he wasn't as experienced as the soldiers that were in front of this building. I shook off the impression that he gave and walked over to the terminal, yanked Cortana from my helmet and allowed her to roam in the networks of information that were now open to her. She giggled contentedly as she showed herself on the holo-projector.

"And I thought Samus' ship had a lot of information. It's glorious. A thousand years of information at my fingertips. It's better than when I was in Halo's control center." She smiled and spun around as if she were a little girl. I had never seen her like this but it was enjoyable to see her having fun.

We ended up waiting for another hour and a half or so before Samus finally showed up with a man close behind her. He walked up and examined me for a few moments. He wore a uniform and a hat with what I assumed was the Galactic Federation's main symbol since I had seen it several times on the walls of this single room. He stood tall (he was still a few feet below me and a little bit shorter than Samus), had wrinkles around his eyes and mouth that showed his age and held his hands behind his back. He walked around me in circles before nodding and putting a hand to his chin.

"Quite the specimen we have here. Where did you find him, Samus?" He smiled as he looked at my visor straight on, bringing the hand that he had on his chin back to its earlier resting position. I leaned back if only slightly.

Samus brought her arm cannon to rest on her shoulder pad, "I found him on a floating piece of junk in the middle of nowhere. He certainly has a bit of muscle on him."

"Did he attack you?"

Samus started to scratch the back of her helmet with her free hand, "Only after I tried to get his AI out of a terminal without his permission." She paused for a moment before chuckling awkwardly, "Sorry about that by the way." If I could see her mouth, I was sure I would find a sheepish smile there.

Cortana made herself known to both of the people that stood before me, "Well, I did warn you." She smiled, "I notice you're doing just fine, though. Most people would probably be crippled by now."

Samus nodded and brought her hand back to a resting position. She then opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the man that stood just a few inches from me, "This is perfect. Perhaps you and your new companion could help me out with something." He now looked over towards Samus who's eyes widened.

"Sir?"

"We have been receiving pirate transmissions from the planet Diluvium. I was actually planing on calling you and another hunter to go on this mission... However, since you have a new partner, it does not seem necessary for me to do so." He flicked his head back, indicating me.

"But sir He is-"

"I would be forever grateful if you both looked into it for me."

There was silence for a few minutes. Samus looked at me for a moment, probably wondering if I would be up for the challenge. I nodded and she sighed, "Alright. We'll do it. Just... I need the funds to get his gear into shape. Do you think you could spare anything?"

The man thought for a moment and then walked over to the terminal which Cortana was still projected on. "I would like you to take your AI, please." Cortana looked offended for a moment and then I did as I was told, her blueish figure disappearing from sight. I watched as he looked through various numbers that were projected before him. He then looked back at Samus, "I can lend you enough for lots of minor upgrades or one or two major ones. If you wish to get him a full on new suit, You are going to have to take some credits from your account."

Samus nodded, "That will do."

"Excellent. Well then, Samus and... Sorry, I did not seem to catch your name." He held out a hand to be shaken.

I grabbed it and said, "My designation is Spartan 117 of the UNSC forces, sir. Most call me Master Chief."

The man was taken aback for a little bit, eyes widening for a split second. He then shook his head before continuing to shake my hand, "Nice to meet you, Master Chief. Well, Samus, Master Chief, I'll get the paperwork filled out and transfer the money that you need immediately. Till then, you are allowed to roam where ever you wish." He then let go and walked off back into the other room, looking back on me once before completely disappearing.

Samus sighed, "I'm going to be stuck with you for a little while longer, it seems." She looked at the ground then back up to me, "We're going to have to start looking at what types of upgrades would work for you. I'm going to have to help you install them as well. It's kind of hard trying to install upgrades with the 'help' of an AI. Trust me on this. The first time I ever tried installing upgrades by myself, or pretty much by my self, I couldn't work for a week. Even then, I had troubles before taking it in for my-" She stopped for a moment before shaking her head and walking away towards her ship, "Nevermind.". I followed close behind her, somewhat confused as to why she stopped short in her last sentence. It was silent for a while. We walked through the halls, back past the two soldiers in front, and onto the ship that we had arrived on. She finally broke the silence that had surrounded us once we got to that point, "I hope you don't mind if I help you out with your upgrades." She paused for a moment, "I also hope you don't mind allowing me to see what is underneath that helmet of yours."

I looked at her for a moment. Now that she was on the ship, she decided to deactivate her suit and leave herself in her blue skintight outfit. She was now looking me straight in the eyes even though she couldn't see past my visor. I stood up straight. I had shown others my face before. It wasn't like I had never shown my face. This wasn't a battle zone anymore, either. After considering it, I shrugged.

Samus sighed, sat herself down in the pilot's seat, pushed several buttons to pop up a different window, and turned around towards me asking, "What do you find most useful in combat?"

* * *

_Ridley had ordered the pirates to start experimenting on the small life form that they had found. His claws served as motivation for the poor creatures who had to endure the torture. The pirates brought out the sample that they collected, replicated it, and put it inside a cage with another creature. Usually Zoomers (cave crawlers with a spiked shell), Reos (a creature that has the ability to fly and have pinchers, making them look more like an insect), and skrees (almost bat-like creatures that hang from the ceiling and drop when they sense movement) were used for their deeds. The results of these experiments were promising. _

_They found that the subjects became stronger when they were on the offensive. They were also found to have weaker skin or shell and were easily crushed under anything that they used, something that could be easily fixed had they wished to give the creatures man-made armor instead of their natural skins. They found that, if the subject had more intelligence, the creature retained it and used it to their advantage more often than not. The creatures also became more aggressive, something that they hoped would prove to be an advantage to their side. _

_The Pirates continued their research, their findings being partially incomplete. These findings helped them stay away from the fierce gaze of Ridley and kept them from having to save up for their funeral. As long as Ridley was pleased, they would not have to worry about anything else. That is, unless the experiments that they were conducting would be the end of them._

* * *

**A/N: Okay... So... For the next few weeks, or at least this week, two weeks from now, and the last week of school, I have big tests. Finals, the SAT, AP testing... Sooooo much fun. I was actually busy all week last week and... Oi, I just wish I could have a break and write/play video-games/ draw and not have to worry about the consequences. I'm already suffering the consequences of playing Mass Effect all weekend instead of doing other things... First time ever through... Dang, that is one addicting game. XD Lost track of time so many times. Anyways, All of y'all are gonna need ta wait for my next chapter. I know I'm already late with this one... And I'm leaving you guys on a somewhat cliff hanger but don't you worry, I shall be back to writing as soon as I can. I'm going to try and make the next chapters longer to make up for your wait and I'm also going to try and get more out for you guys. Don't kill me for having priorities that need to be fulfilled... Just know that I WILL be back and I WILL finish this. I don't like it when others stop short on a story that could go on for decades and still be good. I just hope you can wait for me. Well, See you next chapter.**


End file.
